Mane-Six
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Equestria is at War. The battle with the Wolvar, cousins of the Diamond Dogs, has been waging for over four hundred years. Princess Celestia has long since been forced to take up the title of Empress as a show of strength. Now, by order of the Empress, Chief Librarian Twilight Sparkle is being sent to join the Equestrian Imperial Guard to learn the values of comrades and friendship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: You know who owns what so get off my ass, only the plot is mine.

This Chapter is the only OC-Centric chapter... after that its all Twilight and the Mane Six.

Well, here you go.

-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0 -O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O -o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o -0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Mane-Six

**Prologue**

(Pilot Chapter.)

Black clouds soared above the Green Saddle Ridge. Contrary to its name, the ridge had long since lost its greenery and had become a barren wasteland. The cries of battle and gunfire filled the air, and plooms of smoke rose from craters in the ground. This was the fate of this once prosperous farmland. A battlerfield for a war going back centuries.

"Damn it!" A panicked voice shouted over the sounds of gunfire. "Where the hell is 5th company!?"

A blue maned colt with a cream colored coat turned to look in the general area where the shout had originated. His eyes settled on a pair of mares pined down by enemy fire. Following the trail of whizzing projectiles the colt's gaze locked on the enemy position. On the ridge were three Wolvar soldiers manning a stolen Blackhoof Heavy Bolter. His rifle swiftly raised and with hard earned precision he fired three quick shots and took out the three enemy combatants.

"You two," The colt shouted as he rushed towards them. "Do either of you have Heavy weapons training?"

"Y-yes Sir," Spoke one of the shaken mares. "I-I do Sir."

The colt sighed in relief before his gaze turned to steel. "The 5th company is on its way, but we need to hold this position until they arrive. I want the both of you to secure that Heavy Bolter and its ammunition and reposition it to face the enemy. Mow anything that isn't a pony down until your down to your last shell. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Lieutenant!" The mares squeaked in unison.

"Good, I'll cover you. Now go!"

The mares squeaked again before sprinting towards the ridge. With watchful eyes looking out for them the two mares reached the ridge safely and quickly repositioned and oriented the Heavy Bolter to face the incoming enemy forces.

As the sound of Bolter fire filled the air again the radio on the colt's chest roared to life. "Lieutenant, are you there? Blue!?"

"This is Buckler," The colt replied quickly. "Whats happening Rarity?"

"The enemy is pushing in hard, Pinkie's entire squad has been K.I.A." Rarity's voice reported. "She's falling back to provide heavy weapon support for Jack's Squad. What is your status?"

"Four K.I.A," Buckler said with a wince. "Two missing, and the other two are with me. Right now, we've secure the ridge and re-appropriated a Heavy Bolter form the enemy."

"Well done, I can send two runner's with more Bolter ammunition to reinforce your squad."

"No," Buckler said firmly. "The enemy is concentrating on your position, you need all the ponies and ammunition that you have. We'll be fine here."

"Lieutenant, don't be stubborn your squad is almost wiped and we need you to hold the righ-" The radio suddenly cut off as an explosion came from the east.

Blue's eyes widened horror as his gaze settled on a large ploom of smoke rose from the approximate position of the command area.

"L-Lieutenant!" A voice cried out from afar. His eyes snapped up to see one of the mares waving to him. "Lieutenant, enemy armor coming up the ridge, the Bolter shells are just bouncing off!"

"Shit!" Blue Buckler shouted as he rushed up to the two mares. As he settled in beside them, he could see a large hunk of metal coming up the side. A giant patchwork turtle shell was slowly advancing up the ridge, no doubt filled to the brim with Wolvar warriors. Gun ports all over the steel monstrosity opened and Wolvar troops began to rain fire on them from within.

Buckler and the two mares ducked down over the edge of the ridge to avoid the hail storm of bullets. "W-what are we gonna do sir?" The mare to his right questioned fearfully.

"Simple," Buckler shouted over the gunfire. "We're gonna take it out! Do you still have your A.V.G.'s? (Anti-Vehicle Grenades)

"Y-yes, but sir the grenades weren't designed to take out something as heavily armored as that!"

"Never mind what they were designed for, just pass them here!" Buckler ordered as he pulled out one of his own grenades. The two mares hurriedly gave up there grenades as their Lieutenant pulled out a roll of gauze from his right hip pouch.

"Alright you two," Buckler said as he began to wrap the grenades together. "You need to get out of here, take the Bolter and hurry towards Rain- Lightnigflash's Squad. I'm gonna take this out and hurry back towards the Command Area. Hold that position until 5th company arrives, that's an order!"

"But Sir, the enemy wi-"

"What part of '**That's an Order'** don't you understand, Private!?" Buckler shouted as he finished tying the gauze. "GET GOING!"

The two mare's quickly and reluctantly dismantled the Heavy Bolter and sprinted away. Blue Buckler watched them go for a moment before turning back to look over the crest of the ridge.

The Wolvar's patchwork A.P.C. was halfway up the ridge its engine roaring above the enemy fire. Buckler set down his grenade cluster and took up his rifle. What he was about to do was going to need perfect speed and accuracy. Buckler took a deep breath and made a quick prayer before making his move.

Time seemed to slow down as Buckler rose up and took aim into the closest gun port. One pull of the trigger and the Wolvar firing out of the port was blasted back. The rifle fell from Buckler's hooves as he quickly pulled the pins out of the explosives with one quick motion. He reared his arm back and with a mighty heave, he hurled the grenades into the air.

A projectile whizzed through the air and caught him in the chest just as the grenade cluster flew through the weapon port and into the hulking vehicle.

The resulting explosion ripped the vehicle to shreds and caused the fuel tank to rupture, sending a rain of fire and metal into the sky. The few surviving Wolvar inside howled as they burned alive.

Buckler crashed into the dirt and rag-dolled down the ridge coming to a stop at the bottom. He lay motionless for a moment before he rolled onto his back and looked into the sky above. His breaths came in and out with great effort. "Well..." He whispered to himself,"... I guess... my timing... was off..." Another moment passed as the last howl of the burning Wolvar ended.

"...enant!?... Blu... Can...u hear me!?" The radio on his chest suddenly flared to life. His arm felt like lead as he raised it to his chest.

With a click of a switch he replied. "... This is... Buckler..."

"Blue!" Rarity voice cried in relief. "Are you alright? The command tent took a shell to the generator, we lost power for a moment but Shorty got it working again."

"I've... lost the ridge... sent Rainbow the Bolter..." Buckler said with some effort.

"She probably heard that," Rarity said, a chastising tone in her voice. "You know she's gonna kill you for calling her that."

"Too late..." He replied with a dark chuckle which quickly turned into a hacking cough.

"Blue, are you alright!?" Rarity asked in concern.

"...Been better..." Buckler replied after regaining control his body.

"I'll send Fluttershy and Pinkie to extract you," Rarity's firm voice "they'll be there as soon as I can rea-"

"Don't bother." Bluckler said firmly. "They won't... make it in time..."

"But Blue-"

"No buts Rarity!" Blue shouted with a wince. "That's an order... Hold the area... and don't let the Wolvar... take this patch of dirt..." His vision began to go black, even as a blue shape in the otherwise black sky began to descend towards him. "Don't... let them... have it..."

"Blue!? Blue, stay with us!" Rarity shout sounded dim in his ears.

"I'm sorry..." Blue whispered even as the shape landed next to him.

"Blue, don't you bleed out on me, just stay calm!" The shape yelled at him. "You need to stay awake!"

Blue Buckler felt a tear escape his eye as he looked into the shapes face. "... Rainbow..." Bucklers quivering voice replied. "I'm... I'm scared..."

The world went black and Blue Buckler passed on from the world.

-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0 -O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O -o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o -0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Well what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: You know who owns what so get off my ass, only the plot is mine... sweet sweet plot.

Well, here you go.

-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0 -O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O -o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o -0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Mane-Six

**Chapter One: Interesting.**

-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0 -O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O -o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o -0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

The atmosphere of the Canterlot Military Offices was quite somber. Despite the recent victory at Green Saddle Ridge a week prior, nopony could summon up even a smile. The victory had come at to high a price.

A heavy blanket of sorrow filled the air and the worst of it seemed to hover around the Mane-Company Captain's Office.

Inside the rather spartan office sat a brown coated stallion looking over a desk littered with papers and folders. He was dressed in an olive green shirt with a patch on his shoulder signifying his rank as Captain. A cap of the same color sat atop his black mane and a walrus mustache adorned his face. Every so often a sigh would escape his body, as if to fuel the depressing mood.

There was a knock on the door and a pair irritated green eyes gazed up towards the entrance of the office.

"Uhh... Captain Black? Sir are you in there?" A hesitant voice asked through the door.

"Yes, what is it?" The stallion called out.

A colt with a brown coat and mane opened the door carrying a small stack of folders. "S-sir, do you have a moment?" He asked fumbling with the folders.

"Yes, Private..." The Captain's voice trailed off as he didn't recognize the young colt in front of him.

"Buckly, Sir." The colt replied quickly as he walked up towards the cluttered desk. "I'm the new office aid."

"What happened to Danson?" Captain Black asked leaning back in his chair.

"Pvt. Danson's on leave, sir." Buckly stated, finally relaxing a bit. "He'll be reassigned to Solar Company once he returns."

"Ah..." Black articulately replied. There was a moment of extended silence before the Captain asked. "Well?"

"O-oh!?" The colt sputtered before fumbling with his folders.

As Buckly sifted through the folders Captain Black found himself smiling for the first time in days. _"Was I ever that green?"_ He thought with a mental chuckle.

After a moment Buckly pulled out a rather thick folder and instantly the smile vanished from the Captain's face.

"I-it's the final report sir," The colt said softly as he set it down. "Straight from intelligence."

There was a moment of intense silence before Black suddenly asked. "What happened Buckly?"

"W-w-why are, I mean I didn-" The young colt stuttered before seeing the look Black was giving him. It was that "I know you did what you weren't supposed too" look.

"We've all been in the dark about the battle since it ended," The stallion said calmly. "I know you read the report, you wouldn't have been so nervous coming in if you hadn't... Now tell me... What happened to my Platoon?"

There was another brief moment of intense silence before Buckly replied. "Mane Company Platoon Six... has almost entirely been wiped out."

Black closed his eyes and sagged in his chair. "Continue..."

"As you know," Buckly started. "5th Company was supposed to relieve Mane-Six who were only supposed to be there temporarily until they arrived... The last transmission from Mane-Six was two hours after 5th company was supposed to get there. They reported seeing a Wolvar scout trike and inquired when the 5th was going to relieve them. After that about an hour later there was a burst of static and some incoherent, garbled up words. Then the signal went dead."

5th Company arrived three days late." Buckly said as his face took on a sour expression. "They wanted to investigate something they thought was suspicious... A "supposed" enemy squad that had somehow gotten past Mane-Five and Four at the southern border. There's no confirmation wither or not there was one."

"When 5th company arrived..." Buckly paused to swallow before continuing. "There were only five survivors."

Silence descended on the office for the longest time. After a while the Captain finally opened his eyes. "Who?" he asked, a tone of despair in his voice.

"Umm..." Buckly quickly plucked the folder from the desk and flipped it open, luckily to the page he was looking for. "Sergeants Applejack, Lightningflash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and P̶i̶n̶k̶a̶m̶e̶n̶a̶ Pinkie Pie. They found them in the smoking and shattered remains of an APC, armed to the teeth and drenched in blood. They had held off two company's worth of Wolvar with vehicle support, by themselves for 2 days. Physically, they were exhausted, but mostly unharmed. Mentally... I don't know, but they nearly turned the team that found them into "confetti" before identifying them."

"And what of Lieutenant Buckler?" Black asked already knowing the answer.

"K.I.A, Sir."

Black sighed before looking up at the ceiling. "Its times like this I wish I was a farmer or something..."

"Sir?" Buckly question.

"Its nothing Private," He said quietly. "just thinking about dealing with a different sort of shit... Pardon the language... What actions were taken regarding those mares?"

"Umm... That's were things get weird, sir." Buckly said looking at the report. "According to this, they've been cleared... of everything. They're healthy and unharmed, and they passed the psychological test... All of the test, repeatedly. According to this they're perfectly fine... and even though they've been taken off active duty as a precaution, they requested to stay at the Mane-Six Camp during their down time. They just need your approval"

"Your right..." Black said rubbing his chin. "Nopony should be able to come out of a situation like that and be perfectly "fine"... and as much as I would like to be able to look into it more... I can't. However, if they want to stay at the camp, it's the least I can do... and hopefully it will help them out in some way."

Black straightened up in his chair and gestured a hoof to his desk. "Leave the report there, I'll read it after I'm done with these forms... I also have quite a few letters to write..."

"There's something else sir."

Black sighed for the hundredth time that day. "And that would be?"

"Well, its about a new recruit sir." Buckly stated pulling out another folder. "She's been passed from one company to the next cause they would rather not deal with her."

"And why would that be?" Asked Black curiosity slowly overcoming his previous mood.

"Well her name is Twilight Sparkle sir, She's a Unicorn from Canterlot."

"Ah, some sorta noble I take it, no wonder the other company Captains didn't want her. They wouldn't want to have to foal sit her." The Captain said while nodding his head.

"That's what everypony else thought too sir. Wouldn't even let me get to the details before they told me to pass her along. While she is of a noble blood line, she a Librarian, Sir."

"A Librarian..." Black said with a raised eyebrow. After a moment his other eyebrow shot up. "Wait, do you mean from the Canterlot Magical Archives?"

"Yes, she's actually been drafted into service for an undetermined amount of time by the Empress herself. From what I hear she's might actually be Celestia's Apprentice."

"What was the reason for drafting her?" The Captain asked surprised that a possible V.I.P was being placed in the Guard.

"Well, your not gonna believe this..." Buckly said shaking his head with a bewildered smile. "but it's to uhh... make friends."

There was a moment of contemplation before Captain Black smiled brightly, an idea forming in his head. Librarians took a mandatory psychology course as part of there training to better allow them to study the effect of certain magics on ponies. Maybe if he sent her to the camp, he could get a better diagnosis on his surviving soldiers. Looking up he held out his hoof for the folder. "Interesting, I'll take her."

-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0 -O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O -o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o -0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

_**A few days later...**_

A small transport vehicle was making it's way down the dusty roads toward the Everfree Camp Site. The rumbling engine was the only sound in the air and it was strangely soothing to the only passenger in the backseat of the transport.

A lavender coated mare with a stylish pink and purple manecut, sat quietly reading up on the Military aspect of the Equestrian Empire. She was dressed in the long sleeved golden trimmed orange robes that designated a Librarian of the Magical Archives, a position of much prestige among unicorn mages everywhere. Attached to her belt by a long iron chain was a book.

Senior Librarian Twilight Sparkle normally would have either been working on the project to gain her Masters Title or reading up on something that had caught her attention, something to do with the Mare in the Moon.

Her sudden assignment to the Imperial Guard had thrown a wrench in her plans and so for the past week she has been reading nearly non-stop, to the further annoyance of her teacher and learning all she could. She was currently about to read _The Imperial Equestrian Uplifting Primer_, a small book supplied to an Imperial Guardspony on commencement of service.

It was a compendium of useful/mandatory information for any Guardspony, covering such diverse topics as arms and equipment maintenance, personal hygiene, rules and regulations of the Guard, and enemy recognition and particulars. Additionally, it features a section dedicated to the value of trust and friendship in the field, as well as areas to be filled in by the owner, so that it may act as a record of service.

"Miss Sparkle," Said the driver suddenly breaking the silence. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Oh," Twilight said with a sigh. "Thank you, Corporal Stanton."

"Ma'am." The Driver replied with a small nod.

Twilight absentmindedly set the Primer down and next to her and picked up the large satchel at her feet. With practiced ease she slipped the strap over her head and rested it on her shoulder in one quick fluid motion. She scowled at how light it was compared to what could fit inside. She had been given a five book limit by the Empress not including her tome and the Primer which had been given to her by a Private named Buckly who saw her off from the Military Rail Station in Canterlot.

As the transport came over the hill they had been approaching a site Twilight had not been expecting came into view. It was a town or at least, what had once been a town. "Corporal, what is this place?"

Stanton gave a sad sigh. "This is the Mane-Six Camp, also known as the Everfree Outpost, and up until 12 years ago... it was known as Ponyville."

As they neared Twilight could better see the condition that Ponyville was in. Many of the buildings were riddled with bullet holes with their windows shattered, some showed varying degrees of fire damage and some were even collapsed.

"What happened here?" Twilight whispered in dismay.

"Well," Stanton began as they entered the main road into the town. "About 12 years ago the Wolvar tried a brute force blitz maneuver to try and take Canterlot and they almost succeed. They were stopped here in Ponyville by a combined force of the Town Militia, retired veterans, and the very Ponys that lived here. If the Wolvar could over take the Ponys here, they could have taken the rail system all the way up to Canterlot."

"But the Ponys here would not be moved or be cast aside by the approaching horde. The resolute defense of these brave Ponys held off the Wolvar advance long enough for two platoons of Solar-Company soldiers, who had been en route to Canterlot, and a platoon of Skydivers from Cloudsdale to arrive and finish them off." Stanton came to a stop in front of a large building, obviously the Town Hall from its centralized location. "Canterlot had been spared... But the cost... was the town and almost every adult pony who lived here."

Stanton gestured up at the Town Hall. You could see at once that the building had been swiftly foritifed by the amount of wood planks and furniture used to make barricades. The Hall like most of the other buildings in Ponyville was riddled with holes but the sheer difference in amount was staggering. Whole sections of the walls seemed to have fallen by the sheer amount of holes in them.

"The Ponyville citizens made there last stand here under the command of retired Lieutenant Granny Smith." Stanton said with a respectful tone. "She was a Mane-Company Veteran and one of the last few founders of the town still alive. When the battle was over they found her atop the Wolvar Commander, had strangled him to death before she bled out from her many wounds."

"Is that why Mane-Company has a camp here?" Twilight asked staring at the ruined building in awe.

"That is... one of the reasons." Stanton said before he continued to drive. "Most of the foals who lived here and were evacuated just before the battle, joined the Guard and were later assigned to Mane-Company. So the Mane-Six Camp was reestablished here."

"I wasn't informed completely," Twilight stated cautiously.. "but I heard Mane-Six had suffered heavy casualties in their last battle."

"That is true, but most of the ponys assigned to Mane-Six at the time were-" Stanton was suddenly cut off by a cyan and white blur that flashed in front of the transport. "Shit!" He cried as he swerved for a moment, before quickly easing his way back onto the road.

"What in Celestia's name was that?" Twilight asked as she pried her hooves off the edge of her seat.

"Don't really know myself," The Driver said, his eyes scanning the area for another siting. "I've heard stories ranging from a speedy animal to freak magical anomalies. All I know for sure is that Mane-Company knows about it and it doesn't bother them in the least."

The previous conversation forgotten the rest of the drive passed in silence. Stanton came to a stop in front of a large dead tree in the town. As he stepped out Twilight took a good look around. Quite a few of the buildings in the immediate area had been renovated and a large amount of tents were erected around the tree.

"Well Ma'am," Stanton said as he opened the door for her. "Welcome to Mane-Six" The colt quickly helped the mare out before getting back in and driving away.

Left alone, Twilight stood up on her hind legs and started walking around. It was a little known fact that all ponies were double jointed in the legs and while most Canterlot Unicorns preferred to go around on all fours, she had learned at a young age to walk upright to try and impress her brother. She had even learned to do it first. It was a skill mandatory for all Guardspony to have as the ability to walk on two legs put them on even terms with the Wolvar, who like their Diamond Dog cousins, were bipedal.

As she walked she came across a pink colored mare sitting on a box in front of one of the tents. From what she could see the mare was dressed in a green light combat vest with a mesh shirt underneath. Her magenta colored mane seemed oddly flat and lifeless as it draped over her face. The mare's blue eyes were cloudy and unfocused even as she quickly and skillfully took apart a very large rifle-like weapon. She then seemed to look over the parts, her eyes seeing yet not seeing.

_'I wonder if that's what I look like when I've been working for so long...'_

With no one else in the immediate vicinity she made her way towards the mare. "Come on Twilight," She muttered to herself. "Just say 'hello', I mean how hard could it be?"

-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0 -O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O -o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o -0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Distant sounds filled the mind of Mane-Six's heavy weapons specialist. Gunfire and cries of pain, fearful sobs and explosions. Images flashed in quick succession. Blood, fire, smoke, and blurred shapes.

A new sound entered her perception. Hoof steps, like something was approaching her from the left. Her eyes flickered, there WAS something coming from her left. The mare tensed up and her mind went into overdrive.

Unknown enemy, no weapons at the ready, no back up around her. Her eyes fell upon the disassembled weapon before her, there was only one thing she could do.

The mare's hooves descended on the disassembled Red Hammer Anti-Tank Rifle and in record shattering time had it reassembled, locked and loaded. She shifted her body carefully while aiming from the hip towards the approaching figure's chest.

Just before her hoof could squeeze the trigger a voice cut through the haze.

"Um hello," The figure spoke. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Suddenly everything came into focus, she blinked and the blurry image shifted into the lavender colored mare before her. The rifle fell from her hooves and onto its box with a dull thud. She sat there staring wide eyed for one brief moment before jumping up with a loud gasp. With a quick twist she spun around and ran.

_'__O__h sweet Celestia! __W__hat was I about to do!?'_

Twilight blinked at the retreating form of the pink pony. "Okay... that was interesting."


End file.
